


Put That Body On Me

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Student/Teacher [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Cliffhangers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Stiles meets a beautiful man at the bar and they have super hot sex.





	Put That Body On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends,  
> Nothing bad happens that I haven't tagged but if you need more warnings, check at the end, including spoilers!  
> This is based on "the shape of you" by ed sheeran, also there is a cliffhanger but I always will be persuaded to write more.  
> Unbetad.  
> Xx  
> T

Stiles is drunk. It's the last Friday night before classes start and college bars are his new favorite thing. He'd just gotten his fake ID on Tuesday, and he had to admit, though Jackson Whittmore was a dick, he made good fakes, and for his sophomore year of college, it was very much needed.  
Allison and Scott were grinding on the dance floor, Lydia and Jackson dancing near them, Erica grinding for all she was worthy on some guy Stiles had ever seen. He was horny, hot and I'm desperate need of another drink. 

He takes off his baseball cap and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off his sweaty forehead. He's wearing a cotton black tshirt and skinny jeans that seem to be attracting the flashing lights, because he's hot as hell. Finally he makes it to the bar, wishing he had tits to flash to get the bartender to get to him sooner. He's next to a guy who is both insanely attractive and insanely grumpy. He's frowning into a scotch, and he looks entirely too young to be drinking that. 

Drunk Stiles is bold, so he leans over and ducks into the guy's face,  
"Hey sexy."  
The guy looks up, and holy shit his eyes are wonderful, magical, Stiles is so drunk.  
"Fuck off."  
"I'm sorry, you're just so insanely beautiful."  
The guy snorts, "That's how you sweet talk all the guys."  
"Trust me, I don't think I can sweet talk anyone."  
"I don't know how anyone else goes home with you, the douchey frat look and all." 

Stiles shoves at him, "I'm not even in a frat asshole."  
"Im shocked."  
"Well what are you? A forty year old divorcee who drowns himself in whiskey older than him?"  
"I'm not going to be lectured by a teenager wearing a backwards ball cap," the man flicks at it and Stiles gawks,  
"I am twenty two!" According to his fake he is, at least. 

The man looks at him, raising an eyebrow, before he holds out a hand, "Derek."  
"Stiles."  
Derek wrinkles his nose and Stiles laughs, "My real name is unpronounceable, at least to everyone outside of my family."  
"So Stiles, what's your next line?"  
"Didn't think I'd get this far honestly,"  
Derek is so gorgeous he can't think straight, from his perfect white teeth, chiseled jaw and perfect beard.  
"So it's my turn then?"  
Stiles nods and Derek smiles, "Wanna go to my place?" 

They take an Uber across town, Stiles eagerly pressed against Derek the whole time. He lives in a nice townhouse on the good side of town, and he unlocks the door and leads Stiles in. Stiles kicks his shoes off and Derek flips on a light,  
"So do you want anything to drink? I have water, beer, wine,"  
"Sex would be good," Stiles says, pulling his shirt off, knocking his hat off. Derek laughs, but kisses back when Stiles jumps on him. 

His lips are soft and Stiles' grabs his hair and tugs, causing Derek to let out a moan. Derek hoists Stiles up, and Stiles gets the message, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, as Derek carries him upstairs. Stiles' nails cling to Derek's shoulders until Derek drops him onto a huge bed. 

Stiles lets out a small noise, looking up at Derek standing above him. He's so sexy and buff. College is great. Derek pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a hella ripped body and Stiles lets out a moan.  
Derek grins, "Does baby like that?"  
"So sexy."  
Derek unbuttons his jeans and Stiles gulps, pants becoming tighter. He slips them down to reveal his huge dick in gray boxers. Stiles lets out a noise as Derek kneels on the bed. 

He smirks and presses his body down over Stiles, attacking his mouth. He breaks away, leaving Stiles panting, "Does baby boy need help getting out of his tight little jeans?" Stiles squirms underneath him, cheeks turning pink. He knows where this is going, knows he's a twink and knows what Derek looks like. 

He nods. He needs Derek to get him naked now. Derek just stares at him, "Take off my pants."  
Derek laughs, "Is that anyway to ask baby?"  
Stiles blushes, hands clenching into fists on Derek's shoulders, "Can you please take off my pants?"  
Derek smiles in amusement, fingers massaging Stiles' hips,  
"You're so close."  
"Daddycanyoutakeoffmypants!" Stiles cries, eyes closed. 

Derek hums and pulls Stiles into a kiss, unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down. Stiles is in just a pair of boxers, dick harder than ever. Derek immediately goes to pull those down, leaving Stiles' leaking, thin dick exposed, dripping pre come onto his stomach,  
"Is this for me, baby?" Derek asks, licking his palm, and wrapping it around Stiles' dick. He can't help his hips jump and Derek kisses his cheek, "So eager. If you want something you've gotta ask." 

Stiles squirms as Derek's hand moves too slowly on his dick,  
"Make me come! Please!"  
Derek just shakes his head, hand sneaking up to pinch Stiles' nipple. Stiles moans at that, leaning up to kiss Derek again. Derek's hand never speeds up, and he's getting restless. Finally he breaks off, yelping, "You've gotta let go! I'm gonna come!"  
Derek raises an eyebrow,  
"You didn't, you didn't say I could come," Stiles pants. Derek removes his hand, kissing Stiles' nose,  
"You've played these games before, you're a good boy." 

Stiles blushes and Derek smiles, leaning to grab some lube out of the drawer,  
"Hands and knees baby."  
Stiles stares at him, and Derek taps his hip, "Come on. Unless you don't like penetrative sex, in which case is fine."  
"I do," Stiles says quickly.  
"Then don't keep daddy waiting. Be a good boy."  
Stiles moans and gets on his hands and knees, tilting his ass in the air. 

He hears Derek's sharp inhale which makes him feel good, and he hears the bottle of lube opening. Derek spreads him open and his face goes hot, thinking about Derek looking at him, there. Derek doesn't stop and Stiles can feel Derek's hot breath, puffing over the cleft of his ass, can feel all the blood in his body flowing to his dick,  
"Daddy please!" 

Derek kisses the base of his spine and finally, there's a finger rubbing at his hole. After a few moments of teasing, an incredibly thick finger is sliding into his ass,  
"Fuck," he groans.  
"That's right baby, god, you're so tight." 

Derek clearly wants to draw it out and tease him but Stiles keeps begging, arching his back and keening. Finally, he lifts his head up from where he's buried it in his arms and chokes out,  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes baby boy?"  
"I'm getting close," Stiles pants, biting at his bottom lip. All Derek's praise, and his hands all over Stiles' body, and the fact he's been drinking and he's keyed up, he's ready to explode. 

"You're gonna, come from, my fingers?" Derek asks softly.  
"Mmmm, yeah."  
"Shit, that's great baby. You're so responsive, so good. You can come on my fingers."  
Before the words are even out of his mouth, Stiles is whining, "But daddy I want to come on your cock."

Derek groans at that, and then Stiles is empty, clenching down on nothing. He whines and then Derek's pressing at his entrance, one hand on his low back,  
"Fuck yourself back on it baby, show me how much you want daddy's cock."  
Stiles' eyes roll back as Derek's growly voice hits him, he forces himself higher on his knees, so he can sink back. 

Derek's cock is thicker than he's used to, well thicker than his favorite dildo and he grunts when their hips finally meet. He lets out a little moan as Derek pulls out a little to rock back in. It feels so good. He has no words, just pathetic little moans and whimpers as Derek speed filth in his ear. This may be the best sex he's ever had. There's a puddle of pre come on Derek's sheets and he feels like he could come at any moment, just from Derek's cock inside him. 

"Daddy!" He lets out, all embarrassment gone at this point.  
"Yeah baby?"  
"I'm gonna come, can I come? Please?"  
Stiles feels Derek nod against his neck, "You gonna come untouched baby? Just from daddy's dick in your tight little hole?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then come for me baby."  
It only takes a few more strokes, the head of Derek's dick sliding across his prostate and he's coming, letting out what he's sure is a scream. 

It feels like it takes forever for him to come down, he's against the bed, lying in his own wet spot, while Derek holds his hips up, pounding into him, chasing his orgasm. It's only a few more minutes before Derek comes, swearing loudly. 

He pulls of of Stiles gently, and Stiles feels him get off the bed but he's too tired to open his eyes. Derek comes back and wipes him off with a cloth, forces him to drink some water and tears off the ruined sheets, throwing down a blanket instead, so they don't have to sleep in a wet spot. Stiles falls asleep to arms around him tight, wishing him sweet dreams. 

Stiles had really meant to wake up some time and slip out in the middle of the night before Derek got up, but no such luck. The sun in shining in his eyes, and the only reason he doesn't wake up saying, "fuck this" is because he's sees Derek, who's just as hot as when Stiles was sober, in glasses, reading a book. 

Stiles blinks a few times before sitting up and then Derek looks over at him, but doesn't say anything.  
"Morning," Stiles says.  
"Good morning," Derek says quietly.  
Stiles looks at him, noticing he looks kind of uncomfortable,  
"You're the one embarrassed right now? I called you daddy like 20 times last night."  
His ears turn red, "I, I,"  
Stiles laughs, "You're adorable. Do you have any toothpaste I can use? Then I'll get out of your hair, I promise." 

Stiles does not get out of his hair, instead they go to brunch and Stiles is taken aback by how quiet and shy Derek actually is. Stiles has to pry every single answer out of him, although when Stiles asks what his favorite book is, He won't shut up. It's adorable how he's so meek in person, but a boss in bed, and Stiles tells him as much at every single opportunity. 

It ends up being a fun day, and even though they exchange numbers and Derek gives him a kiss before he takes a cab home, he doesn't see it going anywhere. But that's what college is about, having mind blowing sex and then never seeing the guy again, right? 

Sunday and Monday are a blur of criminal minds marathons and take out food, so Stiles feels personally attacked when his alarm goes off on Tuesday morning. He wants to die, but it also is the very first day of classes, so he dresses in chinos and a button down shirt, even though his hair hasn't been brushed. He manages to stop at the Starbucks on campus before he gets to his nine am, early 19th century literature class. Fuck his life. 

The professor even has the audacity to be late, he notices, while checking twitter for the fifth time. Finally the door to the classroom opens, and him and his twelve other classmates look up,  
"Holy fucking shit." He mutters, because walking into the classroom, perfectly tailored suit, briefcase and all, is Derek. He's so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is one of Stiles college professors but neither of them know!


End file.
